


Scratching Itches

by Fruipit



Series: Elsanna Week 2015 [4]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna Week, F/F, Masturbation, Roadtrip!AU, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruipit/pseuds/Fruipit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three weeks road-tripping with Anna, spending every minute with her, Elsa relishes in a moment of solitude.</p><p>So does Anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratching Itches

**Author's Note:**

> you will notice that I skipped day 4. it hasn’t been written yet. it will be written. later. 
> 
> I was also going to add something extra to the ending but was too lazy to figure out how not to make it OOC. maybe next time. enjoy~

Elsa was smiling to herself as she walked up the path to the cheap motel she and Anna had booked a room at for the night. The smile wasn’t for the room, but rather the girl waiting within, fresh and clean from a shower (hopefully) while Elsa offered to walk down to a local fish and chip shop for some dinner.

They were three weeks into the ‘roadtrip of the century’, as Anna had dubbed it, and already it was shaping up to be one of the greatest experiences Elsa had ever, well, experienced. And they still had another month and a half to go as they slowly made their way across the country!

It was, frankly, awesome, even if not everything ran smoothly (like the car running out of petrol a good ten miles from any town, or when Anna tripped the second day and got a terrible gravel rash up the left side of her face. In her typical fashion, she had brushed it off, but Elsa had used it as a perfect excuse to rub antibacterial ointment on) (they had mirrors but Elsa was  _better_ , or so she argued) (Anna didn’t complain).

Those three weeks were also some of the most harrowing, simply because she’d never spent such an extended period of time in the presence of someone else. True, she and Anna did everything together, but there was still that sense of relief when she got home sometimes, mentally exhausted from the hyper red-head. This trip had given neither of them much time to be alone and recharge—it was actually the main reason why she had chosen to walk instead of drive; the extra ten minutes it had taken meant an extra ten minutes of peace (especially because she’d thought to google the phone number and call ahead). She was in and out with the food without talking to anyone (aside from the pleasant “thank you” she gave to the server).

Alas, her forethought meant that she had arrived back at their cheap motel room with its paisley-puked armchair and barely-twin-sized bed. They’d have to throw a coin to see who got what, in all likelihood.

And it wasn’t that Elsa didn’t want to see Anna—the complete opposite, actually. That may have been part of the problem. She’d spent every waking minute for three weeks with this girl and yet she still looked forward to her company. Enjoyed waking up first just to watch Anna sleep (take photos of her in weird positions and laugh about it later, too).

Elsa found herself doing things just to make Anna smile—and not the huge, toothy grin that she got when she was excited. Not the open-mouthed one that appeared when she was amazing or blown away. It was the small, nervous smile. The slightly-wonky one that had her biting the inside of her cheek. That was Elsa’s favourite.

Shaking her head, a soft smile on her own face, Elsa pulled the room key from her pocket. She wouldn’t burden Anna with those thoughts—their dynamic worked, and Elsa still loved it. She just… wasn’t opposed to it changing slightly (for the better).

Approaching the motel door, she unlocked it and pushed it open, call out an, “Anna? I’m back!”. It squeaked terribly, but then, it  _was_  just a cheap motel room. She moved to the kitchenette (a sink and a microwave, really), putting down the food before glancing over to the bathroon. Anna would had said hello if she’d heard Elsa, surely? But, the door was open.

They only had one key, and Anna wouldn’t have gone anywhere because there really was nowhere to go. Not at this time of the day in a strange town. Elsa’s eyes aligned on the bed, pushed against the far wall. There was a very distinct Anna-shaped lump in the covers, and recognisable teal eyes peering out from underneath.

“Hey, I thought we were going to flip a coin?” Elsa groused good-naturedly. Anna let out something that could have been a squeak as her eyes widened. Elsa frowned.

“Anna? Are you okay?” she asked, approaching the red-head. Anna nodded her head, eyes following Elsa’s every move. It was… confusing. But then, Anna wasn’t known for being completely sane most of the time anyway. “Well, I’m hungry so-”

“Why don’t you have a shower first?” Anna interrupted. Her voice was startlingly hoarse, and Elsa worried for a moment that she was getting ill. That would put a damper on their trip.

She shook her head. “Nah, I’m hungry. Are you going to-”

“What about drinks?”

“Got it with dinner. Anna, you can sleep later. If you don’t hurry up I’m going to come over there and eat you, too.”

Okay that may not have been the best thing that Elsa could have said because Anna’s mouth opened with a strange choking noise and a massive blush erupted on her face. A similar one worked its way onto Elsa’s face, and she tried futilely to make it vanish.

“I didn’t- I mean, that’s not- hurry up, Anna!”

The red-head  _seemed_  to relax, a tension Elsa hadn’t noticed earlier seeping from her. She still didn’t move, though.

“Elsa, I noticed we don’t have any spare toilet paper, could you ask for some?”

Despite the lack of tension from Anna, she still seemed rather desperate about something. It was incredibly frustrating, and Elsa rolled her eyes. She moved the food to the coffee table and looked at Anna expectedly.

“C'mon, Anna,” she grinned—or tried to. It was rather forced, and Anna could definitely tell. “Or I’ll eat your food.”

Anna threw her head back into her pillow and let out a groan before leveling her eyes at Elsa. “You know, I tried, Elsa,” she huffed. Elsa only had a second to think about the words when Anna slid from the bed and stalked into the bathroom, obviously annoyed and  _incredibly_  frustrated.

In hindsight, Elsa realised that all the signs pointed to Anna “relaxing” with herself, but she’d, as per usual, been too much of a social klutz to pick up the cues (like “I’m lying in bed under covers before dinner and you weren’t in the room” and “I keep trying to find excuses to get you to leave but you won’t”).

Those thoughts only lasted a few moments because the image of a red-faced, red-chested, _naked_  Anna was refusing to leave her alone.

 _Oh damn._  She wasn’t going to forget that any time soon.

The next month was going to be… interesting.


End file.
